Showing You That I Care
by Moon-Daisuki
Summary: Pushed to the edge, Usagi dumps a shake over Mamoru's head. Motoki takes this one and only chance using Mamoru's Birthday to bring his two friends together. Read on to find out more. ONE SHOT COMPLETE


Minna, This story is dedicated to that black haired sexy guy we all know and all love. Happy Birthday Mamo-Chan! This story is for you ;) ...Hope you all enjoy. Please R & R

Pushed to the edge, Usagi dumps a shake over Mamoru's head. Motoki takes this one and only chance using Mamoru's Birthday to bring his two friends together. Read on to find out more. ONE SHOT - COMPLETE

Author's Notes - 'Denotes People's Thoughts' Just so everywhere one is aware, I found that Castle In The Sky Website listed August third as Mamoru's birthday...

As per usual...I don't own any of this...it is just my Muse having a hey day...

* * *

Showing You That I Care

**The Day Before - How It All Began**

Usagi strolled into the Crown Arcade after a lengthy detention with Haruna Sensei. Seeing her nemesis lounging comfortably at the counter on a stool, she strolled forward trying to ignore her agitation.

'That baka will not get under my skin...that baka will not get under my skin...' It was her mantra as she approached the counter and it wasn't until Mamoru turned and smiled at her that it dawned on her that she had actually whispered it out loud.

"So I get under your skin...eh Odango?" Mamoru looked arrogantly happy with the knowledge. Usagi stuck out her tongue before turning to Motoki with a happy smile.

"Motoki, could I please get a chocolate shake?" She smiled at him when he nodded, trying to forget the baka sitting next to her.

"Odango, another shake, surely you will roll in here one day if you keep consuming all this junk." Mamoru smiled watching as she stood quietly turning redder by the moment. 'I just love teasing her and watching her rile up, she is so cute all red and speechless.'

At that moment, Motoki held out Usagi's finished shake.

She smiled gratefully at him, "Thanks Motoki-kun." She picked up the glass and started to suck on the straw, turning towards Mamoru. With a devilish light in her eyes, she pulled the straw out of her mouth and upended the glass over his head immediately stepping back in surprise, shocked by her actions.

Mamoru sat speechless in shock as cold lumps of chocolate slithered down his head and into his collar. With an angry growl of frustration, he stood and turned towards Usagi.

"That was completely uncalled for!" Without another word to anyone, he turned and stalked towards the door, leaving a cold trail of ice cream drops behind him. As he passed by the newest customers to enter the arcade, he grimaced at her friends. "Someone should lock that brat up."

Ami Minako Rei and Makoto stood speechless as Mamoru stalked out of the arcade. Looking towards the counter they saw a sight they would never forget. Usagi stood holding an empty glass in her hand looking like she had just passed with an A.

Motoki looked as surprised as everyone else did "Usagi-chan that was not a very nice thing to do." His voice rang with censure and it wiped the smile off Usagi's face. She looked at Motoki to see if he was joking.

"But...but you heard what he said." Her voice came out sounding small and quiet trying to defend her actions.

"Yes I did...but I do not think that dumping your shake over his head was a necessary reaction. Now as your oniisan, I command that you must do something nice for Mamoru-kun to make up for your actions and I think I have just the thing." He smiled evilly at Usagi, which set her heart to thumping.

The four girls chose that moment to stroll up and surround Usagi.

"Yeah Motoki-kun...I agree what is your idea." Rei returned his evil grin and smirked at Usagi. 'I know she likes him otherwise his teasing would not get under her skin.'

Minako looked surprised by Rei's attitude. "Shouldn't you be backing Usagi...I mean he could have had it coming." All it took was a look from Rei and Minako quickly gave up. She knew a conspiratorial matchmaking look when she one. 'I am the goddess of love after all.'

Tugging Ami and Makoto over to a booth, she forced them to sit and left Rei and Motoki to deal with Usagi.

Motoki took a moment to gather his thoughts leaving Usagi to worry. He knew how much Usagi actually liked Mamoru his best friend, but he was not going to tell her that he saw it in her eyes every time she looked at Mamoru. If it were not for the fact that he considered her his little sister, he would almost be jealous of her attraction for his best friend.

"I tell you this in secret, Mamoru-kun's birthday is August third, and I expect you to get him something nice to make up for today. You have one week do I make myself very clear?"

"But...but...I don't know what he would like?" Usagi looked helplessly at her friends for support but found Rei smirking and Minako, Makoto and Ami had ditched her and were quietly conversing in a booth.

"No buts Usagi...you do this or no discounted shakes ever again." Motoki put on his most serious face hoping to convince her.

"Okay...okay I'll do it." She gave him a halfhearted smile and turned towards the booth where the girls sat.

Rei stood waiting for Usagi to wander off before speaking. "Very good...Motoki...no worries, I will make sure she does it. Now for the rest of the plan, how does a surprise party for Mamoru sound?"

Motoki glanced sharply at her before he spoke. "What gave you that idea?"

She threw up her hand, "Calm down...I didn't snoop, I used to date him remember, I know he has no one else who will celebrate it."

Motoki's face relaxed a bit, "Okay...we will throw it here after the place closes at seven."

Rei smiled, "Great...I'll take care of getting a cake." With a wink and a jaunty wave, she turned around and walked over to where the girls sat.

**Day 1 - Let The Countdown Begin**

The next day after school Usagi was slumped in the booth with her four best friends. Ami was reading a book in her lap as the other three girls were discussing Usagi's problem.

"Guys...I really need your help Mamoru's birthday is in just one week and I have no idea what to get him." Usagi blew her bangs off her forehead as she looked pleadingly at her friends.

"Well Usagi you could give him some adult love." Minako glanced slyly at Usagi waiting for her reaction. Usagi blushing cherry red sputtered trying to answer.

"Mina-chan, He...I...fourteen...no way..." The four girls laughed at Usagi's shock, Ami even caught on to Minako's teasing. It took a few moments for everyone to calm down and the conversation continued normally.

"I think you should give him something you have made. It means more than anything you could ever buy." Rei looked seriously at Usagi. "I mean his appreciation level would be higher knowing you struggled with making something.

"Rei..." Usagi looked puzzled for a moment and then shook her head choosing to ignore the insult contained in the advice. They all looked up when the bells on the door chimed notifying any and all that more customers had arrived. Usagi sank down in her seat realizing that the topic of their conversation had just walked in.

He strolled confidently to the counter and sat on a stool before glancing around and spotting Usagi and her friends. He nodded coolly and turned back to Motoki who was smiling ready to chat.

"At least he doesn't look too angry Usagi-chan." Ami tried to be helpful by pointing this out. Usagi tried not to stare but found herself doing it anyway.

'What to get him...I really have no idea but if he were my boyfriend what would I want to get him?' This line of thought seemed to help Usagi and she smiled pondering the question. A hard jab to the ribs ripped her attention away from the object of her thoughts.

"Earth to Usagi...we have been calling your name for like minutes." Rei looked truly unsympathetic as she rubbed sore ribs. "Any idea's yet or should we try and find somewhere else to hang out after school?"

The thought immediately filled Usagi with fear. 'I wouldn't get to see him at all anymore, and no ice cream or Sailor V games!' She sighed in frustration wondering once again what might be suitable. 'Maybe I should just go ask what he likes. It couldn't hurt could it?' Usagi tapped Minako on the shoulder.

"I need to get up." She glanced expectantly at Minako waiting for her to move. She slipped out of the booth once Minako was out of the way and strolled towards her nemesis with her heart beating in her throat.

'I can do this...I can do this...I can do this.' She almost fled when Mamoru turned accusing eyes her way.

"If you are going to try dumping anything on me please warn me so that I can run first." He meant for the words to come out light and teasing but they sounded harsh even to his ears.

"I...I wanted to...say...um..." She looked into his blue eyes and lost her train of thought as she tried not to cry. Her heart slammed in her ears and she could do nothing more than stare.

"Say what Odango?" He glanced expectantly at her waiting for her to continue. Finally, after a few moments, his cheeks turned pink and he cleared his throat. 'Why is she just staring at me like that?'

'Oh yeah,' "I wanted to say...uh...sorry for dumping that shake on you yesterday." Her words were rushed and he could see her soft blush.

'She is acting strange today.' He let the thought go deciding to analyze it later. "It's all right I think I can let it slide this time." His teasing voice set her heart to racing.

'Kamisama he is not acting like his usual baka self, this is really strange.' Usagi cleared her throat, "I came to ask you a question...for um," 'Think fast...what do I say, what do I say?' "For a school report on an older person that I know" She sucked in a breath praying that he bought the story waiting she stood patiently seeing that he was mulling the idea over silently.

"Sure why not, anything to help out a friend" He looked shocked by this admission. 'Where did that come from?'

Usagi let out a relieved sigh not paying his words any attention. "Arigato, My question is, what are you interested in?"

He glanced at her in surprise. 'Okay I cannot say what I want, yeah baka that would be great. I can just see it now...I am interested in you ha-ha that would go over well.' "Let's see I am interested in medicine and becoming a doctor and science and learning...I think that about covers it."

She stared at him with surprise before finding her voice, "What about fun?"

He glanced at her quizzically, "What do you mean fun?"

She looked confused for a moment, "Like aren't you interested in anything fun, music, manga, videogames, you know fun stuff."

"Odango are you saying I'm stuffy and boring?" His tone was light and amused but his eyes had a penetrating look in them as he awaited her answer.

"Um well..." 'How do I answer this?' ..."No I was just curious you know." She smiled halfheartedly and watched praying she had not said too much. "Anyway arigato but my friends are waiting for me so I better go." She stood for a moment and pondered the man in front of her before turning slowly and strolling back to her friends.

Mamoru sat puzzled lost in thought. 'That was strange...she did not insult me even once and no baka...I wonder is she is sick?' He smiled staring after her before going back to his coffee.

------

Usagi strolled up to the table to see four pairs of eyes staring at her in surprise. Minako wordlessly stood and let Usagi slide in to the booth. It wasn't until she sat and sipped at her shake that the questions fired off.

"What was that all about?" Minako looked decidedly curious awaiting an answer.

"Yeah you two looked really odd, getting along and all you know?" Makoto looked perplexed wanting answers too.

Ami had pulled her nose out of the book when the other three girls commented on Usagi and Mamoru behaving civilly towards each other. She now sat staring at Usagi with concern.

"Usagi are you feeling all right? You look peaked maybe my mom should check you out or something..." Ami let her sentence trail off as Rei elbowed her under the table.

Rei grinned at Minako conspiratorially on the other side of Usagi before commenting. "You sure looked odd Usagi, almost as though you liked talking with Mamoru-kun."

"Guys," Usagi's face turned red as she thought about how to answer their questions. "It was no big deal...I just apologized for the shake and asked him what he was interested in." She watched as all of her friends stared in shock.

"Yeah right," four voices all chimed in as the girls glanced at her in disbelief.

"Well it's true you know, how am I supposed to buy him something when I don't know what he is interested in?" Reverting to the Usagi they were familiar with she stuck out her tongue and ruined the moment by laughing.

**Day 3 - Hurry Up Time Is Wasting**

Usagi sat in the park letting the warm breeze cool her off. She had spent the last day and a half pondering with still no new ideas. Yesterday in the arcade, Motoki had made sure to throw eagle eyed glares her way. When she gave him a small shake of her head, he had glared and wagged his finger.

'I only have four days left and no ideas...what am I going to do?' This was turning into a very complicated problem for her. 'What if I buy something and he already owns it? It can't be too personal either because I don't want him to know that I like him.'

"GRRR..." Usagi growled in frustration before letting out a frustrated sigh and slumping over dropping her head in her hands.

"Gee Odango what has you growling on such a nice day." Mamoru stood smiling down at her as she glanced up in shock.

Sitting up quickly she leaned back against the park bench trying to act nonchalant. "Not much, I just have this problem you know?"

He strolled around the bench and sat haphazardly on the bench in a relaxed way. "Try me...maybe I will know?" He glanced over at her to find cerulean eyes studying him. "What is it something I said?"

"No... No, I was just thinking is all." A faint blush stained her cheeks and she looked away embarrassed to be caught staring so openly.

He chose to ignore the usual inclination to embarrass her further and instead asked again. "So what is your problem?"

"Well...uh I have to get someone a birthday present and I have no idea what to get." She glanced away again praying he did not figure it out.

"Well just get them something that shows you care and that will make anyone's day you." He smiled hoping his advice was good. Watching her surreptitiously, he was satisfied to see a smile creep on to her features.

She sighed in relief he hadn't come close to figuring it out and she was relieved, plus his advice was really insightful. "Arigato again...it's strange you know that is the second time in just a few days that I have thanked you rather than insulting you."

Mamoru smiled inwardly as he chuckled. "Yeah it is rather odd." He left off there leaving her to wonder at his words. 'I don't want to give too much away, but maybe I do have a chance here? I don't want to get my hopes up though besides if I don't tease her she will begin to wonder.'

"Okay Odango enough heavy thoughts...you don't want the sun to fry your brain do you?" He smiled at her look of frustration. "Well time to go...Ja ne' Odango" He waved and with a satisfied smile strolled away.

Usagi sat fuming for a moment before realizing she had her answer and knew what to do. Hurrying to the arcade, she felt the need to talk to Motoki-kun.

------

"Hello Motoki-kun, I have an important question for you?" Usagi smiled at him and waited patiently for him to stop wiping the counter and pay attention.

"Well what is it...wait, me first. Have you gotten Mamoru-kun's present yet? He glared at her for good measure but was surprised when Usagi did not shrink back or look upset.

"That's what I need to talk to you about. Do you have a picture of you and Mamoru-kun together?" Usagi looked so hopeful and excited that he forgot she had not answered his question.

"Why?" was the only thing he could think to ask her? He stared at her waiting curiously for an explanation.

"Well here goes...Mamoru-kun gave me advice and so I am going to give him something to show that I care."

Motoki's eyes widened in surprise before he questioned, "Why do you need a picture of Mamoru-kun and I?"

"Because I want to have a copy made...frame it and that will be something to show him that I care."

The words spoken simply surprised Motoki and he stopped wiping the counter to glance at Usagi. "Wow Usagi-chan, that is a very thoughtful idea and yes I do have a picture of us, from a while back." Seeing her smile, he knew that his plan would be a success. His next words surprised even himself. "Usagi, tell me the truth, do you like Mamoru-kun?" Motoki watched Usagi's reaction from beneath hooded eyes.

"Of course I like Mamoru-kun...as a friend..." Her slight blush belied her own words but Motoki wanted her to admit it.

"Usagi...you know what I mean." He sucked in a breath waiting for her to respond.

"Motoki-kun why are you asking...that is none of your business." Usagi glanced at the floor and left her gaze there afraid Motoki would see the truth. When a gentle hand lifted her chin, she glanced up to see Motoki studying her with an odd look in his eyes.

"I ask only because I care." He left off there not wanting to give too much away. Letting go of her chin, he smiled and the awkward moment passed, "Just a second and I will go grab that picture. In the meantime here let me make you a shake."

**Day 5 - Strange Day Indeed**

Mamoru sat in the arcade waiting he was hoping to see Usagi again because he had missed her yesterday. Upon questioning Motoki the day before, about her absence, he had heard some odd excuse and he did not buy it for a minute.

'Something is up and I know it because Motoki is acting odd.' He knew it but he could not say what. 'There is something different in the way he looks at me. He seems excited and I want to know why.'

Hearing the bells on the door chime he turned excitedly but seeing that it was not Usagi, he let out a disappointed sigh.

"Mamoru what are you sighing for?" Motoki stood with a fresh cup of coffee glancing at Mamoru as though he was confused.

'What do I say...what do I say...I cannot tell him, I thought it was a beautiful blonde coming through the door to brighten my day!' "Uh...I thought I heard someone say my name?" He chuckled nervously turning an odd shade of gray with his lie.

"Mamoru are you all right? You don't look too good." Motoki stood staring at him oddly.

'I just made things worse I think.' "Uh bit of a headache is all, I'm fine really." He reached for the cup of coffee and proceeded to burn his mouth. "Itai...itai, ah it's hot and really good...Thanks." Setting the cup down he buried his head in his hands wanting to disappear. 'I wonder if this is how Usagi feels with her all of her little accidents.' His eyes widened in shock as serious realizations crashed over his head. 'Oh, no, no wonder she gets so upset...I would probably be quite pissed right now if someone were mocking me.' He dropped his head lower feeling like an oaf for the way he had always picked on her.

"Motoki-kun where is Usagi, I really need to speak with her...like right now." He glanced at Motoki with a serious penetrating look.

"Uh...I don't know Mamoru-kun she has been quite busy lately." He tried to fool his best friend and it was not going too well. He wondered at Mamoru's sudden need to see her.

"Motoki-kun this is very serious...look...I need to apologize to her, so if you know where she is I need to know." Mamoru sounded very serious and Motoki, surprised, did the best he could to hide his smile.

"Look...I can only tell you to be here day after tomorrow at seven p.m. and I guarantee she will be here." He needed to make sure the girls knew to get Usagi here too.

Mamoru sighed in frustration, wrapped up in his own need to apologize he did not think anything odd about being there at seven. He made a mental note to remind himself the day after tomorrow before rising.

"Well it has been too long all ready I've got studying to do. See you, Motoki." He waved before making his way out into the sunshine.

**Day 6 - Last Minute Plans**

Usagi had just dropped off Motoki's picture. She carried the copy in a manila folder just to be safe. 'Now to find the frame...any excuse heading for the mall.' She grinned and hurried her pace wanting to find the perfect frame. She did not have any exact thoughts but knew that she would recognize it when she saw what she wanted.

In the picture, Motoki and Mamoru were standing in front of the ocean and so she hoped to find something with a beach theme. Making her way into the mall, she fought the crowds to find the store she wanted. She had found a gift shop before while searching for Minako's birthday present. Finally, she entered into the store and wandered around looking at all of the neat stuff the store carried.

"Miss... May I help you find something special?" A young clerk stood hovering waiting for an answer.

Um...well, you see, I have this picture and I need a beach themed frame for it. Would you have something like that?" Usagi stood hugging the manila envelope praying that they had what she needed.

"Well our beach stuff is this way may I see the photo you want to frame?" The girl turned while talking and strolled towards the back corner of the store. She glanced back at Usagi interest gleaming in her eyes.

"Hai..." Usagi opened the folder and slid the picture out trying only to hold the edge. Holding it out for the clerk to see, she nearly dropped it when the girl let out an excited squeal.

"Sugoi...such handsome men which one is your boyfriend" The Clerk could hardly contain her excitement.

Usagi blushed madly and tried to answer. "Ano...Eto...You see a neither is, they are just my friends."

The clerk eyed her in disbelief before continuing, "I think I have the perfect frame as long as Mrs. Yoda ordered more." She began digging through the frames as Usagi stood watching helplessly.

"Aha I found it, here it is. The perfect frame for such handsome men", she held out a sand colored frame with a few tasteful shells that simply said "Surf Sun and Friends"

"Hai..." Usagi stared thoughtfully at it for a moment. "It's perfect, I'll take it." She followed the clerk up to the register and was soon on her way.

-----

Usagi had just finished wrapping the frame when the phone rang. She jumped up and carefully stepped over all the mess before grabbing the phone.

"Moshi-moshi" She waited for someone to speak.

"Usagi-chan... This is Rei and I need your help. Have you already gotten Mamoru-kun's present?" Rei sounded impatient so Usagi quickly answered.

"Hai...I found something I think he will like." She was optimistic anyway that he would like it.

"I need you to bring it tomorrow at six-thirty to the arcade. Can you keep a secret? Before you answer, Usagi, I need you to know that if you feel you can't keep it then I will not tell you it."

"Rei...I can keep it...come on tell me...please." Usagi would not beg but felt that she could be trusted.

"Hai...okay tomorrow we are throwing Mamoru-kun a surprise birthday party and that is why it is a secret. Just remember don't tell anyone, all right?"

"Okay...I won't." Usagi meekly agreed her mind excited by the thought of giving Mamoru her present.

"You better not...this is too important for Mamoru. I have to go now Usagi-chan, ja ne'." The phone went dead when Rei hung up.

**Day 7 - Happy Birthday Mamo-chan!**

Mamoru jumped when the alarmed started shrilly beeping. Lying awake, he had been expecting it for some time but it still caught him off guard. He smiled thinking of today for some reason he had awakened early with a smile. His pleasant dream of holding Usagi and admitting his feelings might have had something to do with that. Seeing in his minds eye her smiling at him gently brought a smile to his usually dour expression.

He jumped up padding barefoot to the shower. 'I hope she really looks that way when I tell her. Wait...baka...when did I decide to tell her.' He smiled at himself goofily in the mirror before turning on the shower. 'Well why not...I'll tell her tonight when I see her to apologize.'

-----

Usagi hurried towards the Arcade with the gift tucked under her arm. She had taken Rei's advice and made a nice card herself. With butterflies in her stomach, she slowly pondered everything.

'Why do I have butterflies, have my feelings for Mamoru changed this week?' Honestly, she was afraid of the answer. 'I have avoided him since the day in the park because I think I may care too much. Rejection would hurt very badly and I am not sure I am ready for that.' Remembering her dream from the previous night, she smiled softly. 'Why can't things like that happen in real life?'

She sighed, thinking of the look in his eyes. Her dream Mamoru had eyed her lovingly before admitting that he cared deeply and hoped that she returned the sentiment. When she had nodded her head in agreement, her dream Mamoru had taken her in his arms leaned in and tenderly kissed her.

She found herself blushing standing in front of the arcade. She could see everyone inside besides Mamoru waiting for her. Running her hands down the skirt she wore she breathed slowly. 'I can do this...I can do this...I can do this.' Taking one last deep breath to calm down she slowly walked in through the door.

"Hey Usagi-chan, did you bring his gift?" Rei glanced at her curiously with a hidden look in her eyes.

She nodded at a loss for words. She watched as Rei motioned to an empty table where two other gifts sat. She strolled over and sat her gift down trying to think of something to say. A hand on her shoulder had her jumping out of her skin. Whipping around she found a semi-serious Motoki eyeing her.

"Usagi-chan... Would you like your usual chocolate shake?" He smiled gently looking closely at her. She nodded her head glancing over to see her friends happily blowing up balloons and hanging streamers.

She strolled over to an empty table and sat down watching them, while waiting for Motoki to bring her shake.

-------

Mamoru strolled towards the arcade with a small smile. He had high hopes that tonight would be special. As he approached the arcade, he was surprised to find it dark and empty. 'Motoki did say be here at seven,' he walked up to the door to find it unlocked. 'Strange the lights out, empty, but the door unlocked?' He opened the door and reached for the light switch.

"SURPRISE", He jumped as the lights came on and every one started clapping.

"Happy Birthday Mamoru" Motoki looked proudly at Mamoru until he saw the blank look on Mamoru's face.

"Mamoru-kun, tell me you didn't forget that today is your birthday? Today is August third you know." Motoki glanced at everyone to see them laughing.

Mamoru chuckled nervously, "Actually Motoki I did forget, there is nothing that usually reminds me, but thank you guys for going to all this trouble." He smiled seeing all the girls relax and was surprised by the smile on his own face. 'I never knew that I was missing this.' He glanced up to see Usagi watching him silently with a contemplative look on her face before she turned whispering to Motoki.

Reika walked over and grabbed Mamoru's hand. "He did this for you, you know. Happy Birthday," She kissed his cheek and turned wandering over towards the counter to stand by Motoki who was still whispering with Usagi.

Mamoru stood rather awkwardly not knowing what to do. He glanced around to see Ami sitting in a booth with a textbook avidly reading a page. Minako, Makoto and Rei stood chatting watching Motoki and Usagi. Strolling forward he made his way towards the counter.

Motoki looked up from his conversation and saw Mamoru approaching. "Ah Mamoru we have another surprise. Rei could you?" He indicated the backroom with his head and Rei knew he was referring to the birthday cake they had bought. She nodded and headed to the back room.

"Come here Mamoru," Motoki called sociably and Mamoru made his way hesitantly forward. The door to the back room opened and Rei strolled out holding a chocolate frosted cake bearing the words. "_Happy Birthday Mamoru!"_

The whole group broke out singing Happy Birthday and Mamoru stood surprised by the emotion welling in him. 'I cannot believe...that these people care enough about me to go to all this trouble.' His smile said more than any words possibly could and by the time everyone stopped singing, they all held happy smiles.

"Now for your gifts...Mamoru-kun here this one first...it is from Rei Ami Makoto and I." Minako handed him a striped gift bag and everyone cheered when he pulled out a nice pen and inkstand.

Motoki handed him a thick square wrapped gift. He took his time unwrapping it to try to quell all the emotions racing through him. His gasp of shock was audible.

"Motoki-kun...you shouldn't have." It was a first edition of the latest Quantum Physics. Mamoru's huge grin was all the thanks Motoki needed.

"Ah I knew you wanted it and what are friends for." Motoki shrugged grinning unabashedly at the group. "Usagi it's your turn." Motoki glanced at the unusually quiet girl. She stepped forward and plucked the last package off the table. Handing it to Mamoru, she could barely speak.

"I...hope you like it." She spoke past the lump in her throat looking shyly at him. He opened the card first and read the note she had written inside.

_I am sorry for dumping the shake over your head...I hope this makes up for it and shows you that I care. Happy Birthday, Usagi-chan_

He stood shocked remembering his advice to her. "Just get them something that shows you care and that will make their day." Smiling inside he slowly unwrapped the wrinkled paper. When he finally had it unwrapped he stood staring.

He remembered the day with a vivid clarity. It was one of his fondest memories and sweet Usagi had framed it lovingly with the perfect frame. He stood quietly trying to control the urge to cry until a small sound caught his attention.

Usagi stood staring with a shattered look on her face. She was mistakenly taking his silence as a bad sign that he did not like the gift. Before he could react, with a small sob, she turned and dashed out of the door.

"Here hold this." He jammed the frame into the nearest set of hands and turned racing after Usagi. Upon attaining the street, he yelled. "Usagi wait...it's not what you think." He saw a blonde wisp of hair dart around the corner at the corner of the building.

Walking forward to peer around the corner, he found her leaned back against the building tears dripping down her face. He stood quiet for a moment pondering the best way to explain.

"You know...I have never had a birthday party before." He started simply thinking that would be the best way to explain. Usagi raised wide eyes to his face.

"In the orphanage they didn't think that birthday parties were necessary for us, the kids that no one cared about." He left off there unable and unwilling to reveal all the hurt and loneliness he felt.

Standing shocked the only words she could muster slipped out, "Really?" Mamoru nodded and then paused in thought before looking serious again.

"I tried to find you the other day I...uh..." 'Come on Mamoru this is easy...Just say the words.' "Wanted to say...I...am sorry for picking on you. The other day you see...I had a bad day and I realized how upset I would have been if someone were picking on me. I guess I never realized how my picking on you might seem." Mamoru looked sheepish before he glanced at her deciding a change of topic was in order. "So you...uh" 'Can I do this? What if. No shut up...I can do this.' "So you uh...care about me?" He smiled gently watching her blush madly.

"Uh...about that...you see...Motoki-oniisan made me...the shake...and well you know." She stopped seeing the sudden crushed look that he tried to hide from her, it had only been there a second but she had seen it.

"I do," The words squeaked out and her gaze suddenly found the broken concrete fascinating. Her next words surprised even her. "Somebody special once told me, just get them something that shows you care and that will make their day, you know." Chewing her bottom lip nervously she finally dared to glance up to find Mamoru watching her with a hopeful look.

"So this somebody special...could they maybe hold a special place in your heart?" He could not have looked away if he wanted to.

"Well you know I first thought this somebody was a real baka but they kind of grew on me." She smiled softly looking up at him.

"Really..." It was his turn to be at a loss for a word so he just did what he thought was natural. He set his hands on the wall on each side of her head, trapping it in place, before setting his lips to hers.

His warm lips hovered against hers for just a moment tasting of coffee and chocolate. When a soft sigh escaped her lips, he broke the contact backing up. His arms dropped to his sides and he stood with a faint blush staining his cheeks.

"Uh...thank you for the picture, it means more to me than I can put into words." He smiled seeing the look of shock on her face. "We should probably get back...you know there is a handful of people waiting with cake and ice cream."

She nodded before pulling herself upright away from the wall. When a warm hand grasped hers, she entwined her fingers happily. They strolled around the corner and to the door of the arcade. Walking in hand in hand, they were surprised to see a room full of people smiling knowingly at them.

"Cake anyone?" Reika broke the silence smiling at the room at large as nods came from all the partygoers.

After they all enjoyed cake, everyone decided to call it an evening. Together they quickly had the place spotless once more and Motoki was locking up, they were all standing out front in a group when Mamoru turned towards Usagi.

"Thank you for the best birthday ever." He leaned down a bit and caught her lips in a gentle kiss.

"Hey how come Usagi-chan gets all the credit here?" Rei looked around grumpily as everyone chuckled nervously until she spotted Mamoru kissing Usagi. With a small sigh, she completely forgot about her complaint.

When Motoki came around from the back of the building, Rei indicated the kissing couple and threw him a smile and wink.

'Mission Accomplished!' Motoki put his arm around Reika, giving her quick peck before smiling at the world at large.

FIN


End file.
